Polarity
"Polarity" is the fifth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Flash: Hey, big guy, that mallet of yours good for being more than a lightning rod? Thor: Indeed, young one! Many vile pawns of Ufgard have fallen to Mjolnir's wrath! ---- Carol Danvers: While we can appreciate your…assistance, homeland security against super-human threats is officially S.H.I.E.L.D.'s jurisdiction. Flash: Well, we'll remember that the next time we see a bunch of metal balls flying over New York. ---- Flash: Yeesh! Who took a leak in her Corn Flakes? Iron Man: Consider yourselves, lucky, Speedy; we have to deal with that all the time. Captain America: I hope you weren't offended. Lt. Danvers means well…but she has…strong opinions. Wonder Woman: (flatly) So we gathered. ---- Iron Man: As much as I enjoyed working with you, I don't suppose it would be possible to meet under circumstances where people aren't shooting at us..? Wonder Woman: I will continue my patrol. If anything comes up, contact me. (after Wonder Woman left) Flash: Dude, you got faced. Iron Man: Well, can't win 'em all. ---- Lorna Dane: Please…all of you, just…stay cool, okay? Pyro: Couldn't even if I wanted to, missy! ---- Quicksilver: Out of my way, you stupid wanna-be!! (Quicksilver tries to take several swipes at Flash, but misses) Flash: You done with the pace-lap yet, Slappy? I got things to do. (Flash dodges another punch) Flash: Guess not. Sorry, Twinkle-Toes, but we haven't got time to goof around. ---- Sabretooth: Long time, no see, runt. Superman: Nice to see you, too, Vic. Still got that charming disposition, I see. ---- Lorna Dane: You…you have the same powers as…as I'' do… 'Magneto:' I'm glad to see that you take after ''my side of the family. ---- Superman: Magneto flew the coop. Cyclops: With Lorna. Scarlet Witch: Plus, he's sold her on the idea that he's her father. I swear, bro, I am seriously regretting not giving that bastard a heart-attack. ---- Magneto: Violence is a language I abhor, but some people understand little else. ---- Magneto: Superman and his League are blinded by idealism, Lorna; the same is true for the X-Men – they believe that humanity will accept us, that our kind and theirs can live in peace. Lorna Dane: Can't they? Magneto: In time? Perhaps. But until our people have a strong home nation, humanity will never accept us. The only way that peace will ever come for our people is if we compel humanity to accept us. That is what the X-Men and the Justice League fail to understand. ---- (After Aquaman summoned a giant squid to attack the MLF) Aquaman: Sorry I'm late. This big fella had to grab an appetizer on the way here. ---- Flash: Sorry, but I'm afraid that the warranty's out of date; they're just not making blasters like they used to. ---- Thor: Rare indeed are those children of Midgard whom Mjolnir deems worthy, but rarer still are those worthy souls who become willing lackeys of villains as Lensherr. Colossus: I am not a lackey!! I…I have no choice. Flash: You always have a choice. Colossus: In this, I do not ---- Quicksilver: You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?! It wasn't enough for you to take my sister away; now you're trying to take away my step-sister?! Not happening, Super-Loser!! My father might think you're supposed to save mutantkind, but I know better…and so do the rest of us, after you knifed us in the back at Genosha! Now all mutants know how you screwed us over!! (Quicksilver's plasma blaster is blown apart by a hex spell) Scarlet Witch: News flash, Pietro, I left because our father was a psychotic monster, and because you were his little yes-man. If you want someone to blame, look in a mirror. ---- Magneto: Do you think Homo sapiens is amused by your League's actions, Kal-El?! Do you think they even understand what you try to do for them?! It should be you who protects Genosha, Kal-El!! It should be your knowledge, your technology that defends our people's sanctuary!! How long do you think Genosha can stay free?! How long until the Friends of Humanity take advantage of the weakness that you encouraged?! Superman: I will not let the people of Genosha fall to any dictator, Lensherr, be they human or mutant. And that includes you. ---- Lorna Dane: Why are you doing this?! All he wants is to make Genosha safe for all mutants! Can't you see that?! Can't you..?! (Lorna is slapped by the Scarlet Witch) Scarlet Witch: Are you really this stupid?! Are you really going to believe anything that heartless bastard says, just because he has the same powers as you and claims to be your father?! Are you actually that much of an idiot?! ---- Superman: So, what do you think of the Institute? Lorna Dane: I think I like it. Superman: Good to hear. I'm sure the others will be glad to hear it, too… Lila Cheney: DECOSTA!! (Roberto is seen running away from Lila, whose hair is doused in soap-suds) Roberto Decosta: I'm sorry! I was trying to get Ray!! Superman: (sigh) Welcome to the family, Lorna. Scarlet Witch: May God have mercy on your soul. Continuity *First appearance of Polaris Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters